Aneurysm
by Violet Starisma
Summary: A new assistant Doctor comes to Oz and shakes things up in Em City. Ryan pursues her relentlessly and realizes:he's in love with two women.
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer: Not my characters! Except for Lana and Reiman. Not trying to infringe on any rights.**

**Augustus Hill Intro:**

"**Well, well, well. Oswald has a new employee. Look at her. What do you see? I'll tell you what I see: Intelligent eyes, sensual lips and a round backside to boot. But that's the physical aspect. Mentally the inmates at Oz may not even be ready for her. Dr. Lana 'Lanie' Turner, take your introductory bow."**

**_**

"**Hello . I'm sure you already know who I am. I'm glad to have you on board, I could use some help. I've been trying to get some courses done but being the chief physician here is tough long hours. Now I'll be able to get a break from…this place." Gloria looked at her hands which she then noticed were clenched into fists. **

"**I understand Dr. Nathan. I encourage you too. I've read up on a good majority of the patients and I've learned how things work here. I just want to do my job and do it well. I've heard about what happened to you and I want you to know I'll look out for you whether you want me to or not. My sister got 35 to life for killing her rapist. I'm much too strong to sit back and see any man hurt a woman."**

**Gloria's eyes widened at Dr. Turner's revelation and she instantly felt an aura of safety around her. Gloria felt grateful for a strong, passionate woman helping her with the day to day dealings in Oz. She just wished Dr. Turner would have graduated sooner. Much sooner.**

"**Well today Verne Schillinger is coming in for check up on his shoulder. He is the head of the Aryan brotherhood. He'll more than likely say something completely out of line to you. Just ignore it and call for the guards if he gets out of hand. Are you okay?"**

**Dr. Turner smiled warmly at her. "Yes, I can handle the rest of the shift." **

**Gloria nodded in approval and picked up her coat. "Good. Oh and Ryan O'Reily might try to find a way to visit me today by pretending to be sick. He's the one I especially want to warn you about. He's passionate but not compassionate, he's devious and cold and determined. Manipulation is his middle name. He might try to go through you to get to me. Just try to distance yourself from him. And his brother Cyril." Gloria's tone stood firm and certain. Dr. Turner nodded. "I'm off then."**

**_**

"**You're new. Where's Doctor-o Nathan?" Schillinger asked sarcastically. Lana rolled her eyes and examined Schillinger's shoulder. "Does that hurt?" He stared at her blankly. "I asked where Dr. Nathan is."**

**Lana's fingers slid down to his collarbone. "If I was going to answer that question, I would have by now. If your concerned with me touching you because my skin's too dark, deal with it Mr. Schillinger. Just going to have to take my monkey paws all over your body, whitey." **

**Schillinger smiled, the tip of his tongue rubbing the edges of his teeth. "Sounds like foreplay to me Doctor. If you were white I'd have you bent over this examination table. You'd think twice before talking to me like that ever again." Lana smiled sweetly which splashed confusion all over Schillinger's face. **

"**Makes me even more glad I'm not white than ever before. You're done. Officer!"**

**_**

"**Have y'all seen the new Doctor? Damn…if these legs worked." Hill happily asked Busmalis. "Yeah I saw her. She's young, so young. Attractive as hell too. Heard even Schillinger made a pass at her." Hill laughed in disbelief. "You have got to be lying, that Nazi freak? You know she's bad ass then." **

"**Who's pretty bad ass?" Cyril asked innocently, trying to watch and listen in at the same time. **

"**The new Doctor, Cyril. Dr. Turner." Hill answered. **

**Cyril smiled. "I get to meet her today. So she can check if my cold finished going away."**

**_**

"**Hello Mr. O'Reily. How are you feeling today?" Lana asked smiling at Cyril. Cyril's eyes fell to his hands and a slow pink blush crept onto his cheeks. "That's alright Dr. Turner, you can call me Cyril. And I feel better today. I still cough at night and it hurts my chest a little."**

"**Hmm, well I'll give you something to calm the night coughing but only take it right before bedtime because it will make you sleepy right away." He nodded eagerly and Lana couldn't help but grin at him. He reminded her so much of Renee', her best friend growing up who shared Cyril's similar mental disability. She wanted to listen to Gloria, she knew what he'd done to Gloria's husband but his innocence hindered her decisions.**

"**Okay, my brother will remind me so I don't forget. You're really nice Dr. Turner. Everyone says so."**

**She turned around with his chart in her hands. "Really? What else have they been saying?"**

**Cyril shrugged. "That you're pretty and nice and they were right. And Poet said that you have a ba-donk-a-donk but I don't know what that means." Dr. Turner rested her hand on Cyril's shoulder and he blushed even more. **

"**Thanks Cyril. I want you to keep our conversations just between us okay?" **

**Cyril smiled and Lana petted him on the head. She leaned in and put her hand in her shirt pocket. "Don't and I mean don't tell anyone Cyril but here's a lollipop for you. For being such a good patient." She slipped a cherry lollipop in Cyril's jacket. "Hide it under your pillow until your ready to eat it okay?" Cyril tried to contain his excitement. "Okay, I promise Dr. Turner!" **

**_**

"**Cyril are you okay? What'd she give you?" Ryan asked eager to hear about the new assistant doctor who was thankfully female.**

"**Yes, she gave me cough syrup for night time. She said I have to take it before bedtime 'cause it'll make me sleepy. I told her that you won't let me forget."**

**Ryan sat Cyril down on his bunk. "What's she like?"**

**Cyril looked down shyly and he couldn't control his blush. "Wow Cyril, you really like her, huh?"**

**Cyril shook his head in agreement. "She's really nice, and she's pretty and she has soft hands and a soft voice. I want to tell you something but I can't." Cyril looked around himself with a guilty expression.**

"**What Cyril? Did she touch you wrong? Tell me, so I can take care of it." Ryan asked angrily.**

**Cyril looked frightened for a moment and shook his head no profusely. "No she didn't do that Ryan don't get mad. She…gave me a lollipop because she said I was a good patient. But I wasn't supposed to tell." Ryan patted Cyril on the back feeling bad for jumping to conclusions. "Well make sure you hide that Cyril, and don't tell anyone else. Only share stuff with me alright Cyril?" **

"**Yes Ryan."**


	2. The Infamous One

"**Hello Dr. Turner."**

**Lana turned around, face to face with the infamous Ryan O'Reily, finally. If she'd thought Cyril was striking the same was true about Ryan to a much bigger degree. His eyes rolled over her body in an overtly sexual way. She knew she'd have to nip that in the bud early.**

"**What can I do for you Mr. O"Reily?"**

**Ryan chuckled. "Please call me Ryan, no need for formalities in this godforsaken place."**

**She frowned. "Cut the shit Ryan. Stop trying to charm me by showing me you're well-versed. I want nothing to do with you outside of a doctor-patient relationship. Now if you're being serious about coming down with a something take off your shirt."**

"**Did Dr. Nathan tell you to say that? Where is she by the way?"**

**Lana didn't answer and instead listened to Ryan's breathing with the stethoscope. He flinched from the cold metal than spread his legs wider so that she could move closer. She did unintentionally and looked at him in disappointment. "Sounds like congestion. You may have caught something from Cyril."**

"**So you'll keep me over night?" **

"**No."**

"**Why not?"**

"**No."**

"**But I don't feel too good."**

"**Just no Ryan, you're not bad enough for me to keep you."**

**Ryan bit his lip in anger and it subsided quickly as he watched her bend over to retrieve his medication.**

"**Thongs Doctor? You didn't strike me as a thong kind of girl. What's your favorite? Solid colors? Stars and hearts? Smiley faces?"**

**She prepared a needle and glanced over at him. "None of your because Ryan. I'll wear what I want and if that entices you, oh well. Just keep your hands away from my ass."**

**She held his wrist gingerly and prepared to inject him. "Cyril's right. You do have soft hands."His tone was so gentle that it caught Lana by surprise. Lana looked up into Ryan's face. She bent closer, just enough so that they could both feel each other's breathe on each other's lips. Except his breathing became more labored at their closeness. "Leave Cyril out of your pettiness. Your jealous that I'm not treating you how I treated Cyril. I'm assuming you bullied him into telling you what happened during our appointment and you being his persuasive older brother, he told you. I know something about you Ryan. And I know you're trying to seduce me to get to Dr. Nathan. And as much as I may find you attractive, smart and crazy it's never going to happen. You've never met a brick wall of a woman like me before. I'm not fragile like Gloria. So you better come harder." Ryan fought himself not to touch her and he so badly wanted to. She incited something inside of him that he knew he couldn't let go off just yet. **

**He wanted to break her. But how?**

**_**

"**She's strong willed man, and she's got a smart tongue too. She's intelligent and she bent down in front of me during my appointment and man…"**

**Keller smiled in anticipation. "And…?"**

"**She was wearing a thong. With a little pair of cherries on them. I think she meant for me to see it. She's taunting me. Had the nerve to tell me I can't have her or Gloria. If I could have fucked her right then and there I would have." **

**Cyril frowned. "Why are you talking about Dr. Turner like that? She's nice Ryan, don't hurt her."**

**Ryan hugged his brother and assured him that he wouldn't. "Hey Cyril go back to the pod and see if my notepad is on my bunk and bring it here." Cyril rose up and walked off quickly.**

"**Damn I shouldn't have let Cyril hear us."**

**Keller laughed in surprise. "Your not one for modesty. Does Cyril have some sort of crush on her or something?"**

**Ryan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she's super nice to him and talks to him like a human being. He's naturally gravitated towards her. That and she doesn't hold Preston's death over his head like Gloria."**

"**I feel like I'm coming down with something myself. I should meet this woman." Keller stood and began dry heaving dramatically, everyone watching him in puzzlement.**

**_**

"**Chris Keller. Feeling nauseous I see. Any other symptoms? It's amazing how many inmates have come down with minor ailments and insisted on coming to the infirmary since Dr. Nathan's been gone than when she was here regularly."**

**Keller shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe your bedside manor is better than hers. You married Dr. Turner?"**

**She mirrored his prying nonchalance. "No, never. But you've been four times. That's impressive in sad sort of way. I am only twenty five though. I still have plenty of time to make as many mistakes as you have Keller."**

**Keller took his shirt off and laughed. **

"**Taking your shirt off, why?"**

"**Well you told O'Reily to take **_**his**_** shirt of when you examined him, unless that was just a ploy to look at his sexy body?" Keller cocked his head to the side innocently.**

"**Okay, shirt off then. So I see you and O'Reily are friends."**

"**No not really. And I see you've been reading up on me and not just my med file."**

"**Open your mouth." She looked at his throat and he took the opportunity to brush his fingers across her breast. **

"**Oh…Keller that's a no-no. Keep your hands to yourself. I can care less how sadistic you are and how many people may be scared of you. I will hit you next time you touch me without my permission."**

**Keller put his hands up in surrender pleasantly surprised. "Lay back."**

**Keller complied and lay back, gazing into her face adoringly. "You have no idea what a stir you've caused in good old Em City. And I can see why. Even O'Reily who's obsessed with Dr. Nathan seems to have started transferring that onto…you. He's determined to break you. He told me so." Keller watched her face to see if he threw her off guard and she barely even flinched. Her face remained unfeeling as she massaged his abdomen. "Any tenderness?"**

"**No. Did you hear me? Ryan O'Reily wants you. And what O'Reily wants, he schemes hardcore to get. And he has that powerful little retarded tool named Cyril to help him. Inadvertently of course. By the way if your hands could massage any lower…I think I'm sore down there."**

"**Don't call Cyril retarded. And if you think that I'll fall for his bullshit so easily…well you inmates don't know me enough. I hope it stays that way. Sit up."**

**Keller looked at her impressed. "I like you Dr. Turner. I think I'm starting to have the same feelings O'Reily has towards you." His eyes flicked down to his crotch and she looked away.**

**Lana purposely scowled at him. "Officer we are done. The patient's fine."**


	3. Affection

"**Here O'Reily, I got the file like you asked. Where the fuck is my money son? I almost got caught doing that shit." Reiman shoved a folder into O'Reily's eager hands. Ryan paid him quickly and retreated to his pod where Cyril sat on the floor playing with a tiny silver ball maze Sister Pete gave him. He sat on Cyril's bunk and opened the folder. A picture of Dr. Turner greeted him and he skimmed though the information.**

"**What's that Ryan?"**

**Ryan ignored him, thumbing through the papers.**

**Cyril stood and looked. "That's Doctor Turner's stuff. Did you steal that Ryan?"**

"**Cyril shut up, I'm reading something."**

"**No Ryan, No! You're planning to do something to her! I knew it! Why Ryan?!" Cyril paced, screaming loudly and Ryan jumped up and put his hand over Cyril's mouth. "I'm not planning to hurt her or anything Cyril! I just wanted to know more about her. I like her."**

**Cyril stood still and Ryan removed his hand. "Why don't you just ask her then?"**

"**I can't, it's much more complicated than that Cyril. Besides she likes you more."**

**Cyril smiled happily and pulled on the tip of his ponytail. "Yeah? She told you that?"**

**Ryan decided then and there to use Cyril's infatuation to his advantage.**

**_**

"**Dr. Turner my cough is gone but throat hurts. I don't know why."**

**Lana shined the light down Cyril's throat and seen small white pustules beginning to form. "Oh Cyril, it looks like your starting to get strep throat. I'm going to have to keep you." Lana began to turn around when she realized only one other patient had strep throat and he'd been in the infirmary for the last week. "Hold on Cyril I'll be right back. Nurse?"**

**Lana looked at the prison employee lodge for Ryan's name. Sure enough he'd been in the hospital two days ago when she was off, even though she knew he did kitchen duty. **

"**Dr Nathan, was Ryan O'Reily on during your watch on Tuesday?"**

"**Yeah, he said McManus transferred him to the hospital duty unfortunately. Is he not there today?"**

**Lana paused. "No, he's here. Just verifying." Lana lied. He purposely gave Cyril strep throat. Bastard.**

**_**

"**How much are you paying me for this information?" Beecher asked. Ryan shoved two hundred in his hand. "Displeasure doing business with you O'Reily. Okay apparently the sister that you mentioned is her identical twin. Same genetic make up. They couldn't distinguish which sister was responsible for the crime. So Dana fessed up. According to the confession that her devout catholic sister told Father Simmons at Alford-Lauter women's pen, Dana confessed that her sister really killed Jim Withers her rapist. She just didn't want Lana to go to jail. Dana's got a rap sheet dating starting from age 12 everything from drugs to prostitution. Lana's the straight edge one."**

**Ryan's mouth remained open in shock. "Aren't priests supposed to keep that shit confidential?"**

"**Yeah well Father Simmons apparently will do anything for the right price. He's also fucking a bunch of prisoners over there too even though he's supposed to abstain as we all know. Looks like Dr. Turner's not as perfect as we thought."**

**Ryan shook his head. "No she's perfect alright. I got to figure out how to use this one against her."**

**Beecher frowned. "For what?"**

**Ryan glared at him. "Mind your business. And don't share that shit with anyone. Especially not Keller. Don't fuck me over Beecher." He threatened. Beecher nodded in agreement already feeling terrible for telling the ever scheming O'Reily the dirt on Dr. Turner.**

**-**

"**My head hurts Lanie." Cyril sobbed quietly, all the other inmates asleep. Moonlight poured into the dark room. Lana injected medicine into Cyril's I.V and sat on the side of his bed. She stroked his damp forehead. "Your hand is cool. That feels good." He smiled weakly up at her and Lana smiled back.**

"**I gave you something to help you sleep and take the fever away. It should work in about five minutes." He nodded in compliance slowly his eyes already drooping.**

"**Lanie, why do you hate my brother so much? Is it because he's bad sometimes? Did he hurt you?"**

"**I don't hate your brother Cyril; he's just not as sweet as you. And he didn't hurt me." Well not yet she thought. Cyril prepared to ask more questions and she distracted him. "Want me to sing to you Cyril?" **

**His eyes grew big in appreciation. "Yes Lanie, please?"**

**She bent down to his ear and sang quietly to him until his eyes closed not a minute later.**

**_**

"**Cyril your back! Come here little brother." Ryan pulled Cyril into the weight room and sat on the bench.**

"**I'm all better now Ryan, La- I mean Dr. Turner took good care of me."**

**Ryan read the guilty look on Cyril's face once again. "Does she let you call her by her first name?"**

**Cyril began shaking his head no and tried to walk off. Ryan caught up to him. "No, Ryan okay? I promised her not to tell you some things." Ryan's jaw flexed in anger. "You can tell me Cyril. Just not anybody else. I'm your brother she's not!" Cyril stood still afraid for a moment. Ryan patted him on the back in reassurance. **

"**She lets me call her Lanie, that's what her best friend Renee called her when they were kids. Her friend Renee is like me except she was born this way."**

"**And?"**

"**Well, when I was sick she sang to me, at bed time when everyone else was sleeping. She said she didn't hate you Ryan, isn't that good? I think she likes you. But in a different way. I don't know how to describe it…"**

**Ryan decided it was time to put all this information to the test.**


	4. Dangerous

"**You purposely got Cyril sick didn't you? You wanted me to spend more time with him so you can use him to learn about me. What the fuck is wrong with you Ryan? You know no boundaries do you?" She looked at him disgusted.**

"**You're so intuitive. And it worked didn't it? Do you honestly think Cyril would keep anything from me? This preferential treatment you're giving him, I don't think that's allowed. Especially since he's mentally handicapped. You wouldn't be trying to take advantage of him, would you?"**

**She frowned. "Whatever Ryan. I'm giving you hydrocortisone for the bug bite. That's all you need."**

"**Oh and someone told me something weird the other day. Do you know a Father Simmons?"**

**She looked up at him, her whole body frozen. Bingo!**

"**Apparently he's a corrupt little priest that can't keep his mouth shut for the right price over at Alford-Lauter. Isn't that where your sister's at?"**

**She moved closer to him, a threatening look in her eyes. That only turned Ryan on more.**

"**He told a little birdie that Dana confessed to him that you, not her, killed Jim Withers. Isn't that the guy who raped her? If I were you I would have killed him too. Wait, I have done something similar to that." Ryan taunted her. **

**He watched her face, and it reminded him of fine crystal. His words had been a simple crack that now began to spread, almost close to shattering her tough exterior, threatening to expose her possibly fragile interior. He almost felt guilty. But he couldn't take it back now.**

"**Who did you find that out from? Because they're lying." Her voice didn't sound so sure.**

"**I don't know. The good thing to do would be report this to Warden Glynn, don't you think?"**

**She grabbed his collar, a pleading look on her face. Ryan looked at her surprised. "Don't Ryan. What do you want?"**

"**Isn't obvious?"**

**_**

**Augustus Hill**

**A dilemma. What is a dilemma exactly? The dictionary describes it ****as ****a situation requiring a choice between equally undesirable alternatives. And when someone backs you into a wall what is the human's natural reaction? To admit the truth or turn one dilemma into another. But Dr. Turner isn't in the habit of telling the truth. Or is she?**

**_**

**Lana sat in the chair with her knees to her chest, staring at the little cherub statue on Sister Pete's desk. "Are you all right Lana? You look conflicted. I guess four months in Oz would do that to a woman." **

**Lana smiled sadly. "There's an inmate getting to me. And I usually don't let men get to me."**

**Sister Pete nodded. "Let me guess. Ryan O'Reily?"**

**Lana looked away. "Dr. Nathan told me not to talk to the O'Reily's but I just couldn't help being nice to Cyril. His childlike demeanor pulled me in. I know he doesn't have the mental capacity to lie to Ryan, but I told him things I probably shouldn't have. I helped Ryan get into my head through Cyril. What a fucking fool I am." She paused. "And right now Dr. Nathan is away at school and I'm stuck…" She looked up at Sister Pete. She couldn't tell her that much although she wanted to. What she did years ago haunted her but she'd do it again for her sister if need be. And Ryan knew now, how he found out she didn't know but she couldn't risk it. Her sister went to jail for her willingly and finally got her life back on track. **

**The bell rung. Lana jumped up and Sister Pete looked at her in confusion. "What were you going to say?"**

"**Nothing, just rambling I have to go."**

**_**

**Lana stood in the electronic storage closet quietly, wriggling her fingers nervously. The door opened and O'Reily slipped in.**

"**O'Reily please I could pay you…"**

**He laughed softly. "I don't want money. You came here rejecting me, all strong willed and professional and stern with everyone except for Cyril. But now I've backed you into a corner and that mask fell off real easy. I knew I'd break you somehow."**

**She stared at the ground angrily trying to control herself. He sauntered over to her and pushed her up against the wall. "Don't act like you haven't fantasized about what it would be like with me."**

**He was right, since the first day she met him, she did. At random moments of the day the sleazy thought of him crept into her mind. And now his lips were sliding down her neck, her collarbone and to her breast. She tried to push him and he caught her wrists and pushed her back against the wall, this time lifting her leg, his fingertips pressed into her thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grabbed a handful of his hair as he rode her without any mercy. Just pure animalistic lust.**

**She watched the ecstasy on his face when he finished, he embraced her tightly for a moment before letting her go abruptly. He fixed his pants, never taking his eyes off of her, a smug look on his pretty face. She pulled her panties up and smoothed her skirt with shaky hands, ashamed and tried to walk past him quickly to the door. He caught her forearm. "Just like you tell Cyril, this is between us right?"**

**She nodded. "Oh, Ryan there's something else."**

**He waited for her to finish. She cocked her fist back and punched him in his left eye and he smacked the floor quickly. She bent down and grabbed his face, licking the little stream of blood rolling down from his eyebrow. He lay for moment dizzy, and she grabbed his chin and kissed him, looking at him almost lovingly for a moment before slipping out of the closet.**

**_**

"**Whoa O'Reily where'd you get the shiner?" Keller yelled from across the common room. Everyone turned and looked at him with varying degrees of interest. O'Reily ignored him and ran up the stairs to his pod.**

"**Ryan, what happened? Did you get into a fight?" Cyril asked concerned and surprised at the same time.**

"**He must of, with a sumo wrestler!" Keller instigated, having ran up the stairs behind Ryan.**

"**Fuck off Keller, mind your damn business!" Ryan already felt embarrassed that he'd gotten hit that damn hard by a woman. And that he maybe hadn't figured her out as much as he thought.**

"**Who hit you Ryan? Do you want me to beat them up?" Cyril questioned harder now.**

**Ryan pulled Cyril to the side and whispered to him, since Keller wouldn't leave.**

"**Dr. Turner hit me."**

**Cyril's eyes widened in shock. "Why would hit you?" He asked loudly.**

"**I knew it!" Keller exclaimed gleefully.**

"**Fuck Cyril, lower your voice! Remember how you used to pinch Cindy Malcolm in second grade?"**

**Cyril bit his lip quizzically. "Yeah, buts that's because I liked her and I didn't know how to tell her."**

"**Exactly Cyril that's why she hit me."**

**Cyril nodded his head slowly in understanding. "Well she must like you a lot Ryan."**

"**Yeah Cyril, and don't tell anyone about what happened."**

**_**

"**She fucking hit you? Punched you in the face like fucking Tyson? I wish I could have seen that, better yet be on the receiving end of that one if she'd fuck me good afterwards." Keller answered in a amused voice. He moved his pawn two spaces. "Well was she any good? Or was it loose and soggy like a soup sandwich?"**

**Ryan stared at him in disgust. "Your fucking nauseating you know that Keller? And no it wasn't. It was good. And was actually ridiculously tight. Like a virgin. I almost couldn't get it in there at first."**

**Keller's mouth dropped precipitously low. "Sure she wasn't a virgin? 'Because if she was its sad that she had to loose it to jail bird like you. Besides, I don't know many twenty-five year old virgins with man-beating fetishes." **

**Ryan looked at Keller thoughtfully. Guilt hit him for a quick moment from Keller's words. He had to get back to the hospital.**


	5. A Test

"**How'd you hurt your finger Ryan?" Dr. Nathan asked wondering why Ryan kept looking around like he was waiting for someone. **

"**I cut it in the kitchen, is Dr. Turner here today?" He asked barely paying her any mind which of course was not like him. **

"**She's out for the next hour, why?" **

**He sat back and his eyes finally fell on her. "Just wondering."**

"**Right Ryan. Everything you do is carefully planned. You're not really a spur of the moment kind of guy. What's going on between you two?"**

**The sly look she remembered well spread across his face. "Nothing. Where have you been Gloria? I missed you."**

**She frowned and turned to get his med file, her heartbeat elevated just a tad bit more than she wanted. **

"**I've been busy with school that's why my assistant Dr. Turner is here. She is capable of filling in the needs of the patients here while I'm absent."**

"**Why are we talking about her? Let's talk about you. Have you missed me?"**

"**Ryan stop it. Nothing will change the fact that you murdered my husband. Nothing."**

**He gazed at her, his facial expression unfaltering. One of pure passion.**

"**I know that. But nothing will stop me from loving you. And I mean nothing."**

**Right then Dr. Turner walked in and dropped her jacket on her desk. "Dr. Nathan I'm back earlier I just…" Her eyes fell on O'Reily who smirked and mouthed hello ****mischievously****to her. She gave him a blank expression. Gloria suspected something might have been going on after she specifically told Dr. Turner to stay away from him. Gloria guessed that even someone as strong as Lana could fall for Ryan's charming persuasiveness.**

**She decided to test their interaction towards each other.**

"**Dr. Turner can you disinfect his finger and sew him up for me? I need to check on Damien Gonzalez in the Aids ward."**

"**Wait I want you to patch me up Dr. Nathan." He began to stand and she pushed him back down which incited a smile from him for her touching him, even if only on the shoulder.**

"**No, Dr. Turner will do it."**

**She smiled at Gloria and nodded easily. Gloria detected nervousness in her eyes but went to her desk and pretended to get some papers while watching them.**

**Dr. Turner pulled a stool over to the front of O'Reily, not making eye contact and he watched Lana closely turning his head this way and that trying to get her to look at him. She finally looked up at him for a quick moment and something passed between them quietly before Lana dropped her eyes to his once finger again. **

**Dr. Nathan picked up her papers and walked past them, O'Reily winking at her before she left.**

**_**

**O'Reily took his chance to talk to Dr. Turner with Gloria gone and the guard out of earshot. He kept his voice just above a whisper anyway.**

"**Dr. Turner or may I call you Lana now that we've gotten as close as two people can?"**

**She tried to ignore him but that usually didn't work with Ryan.**

"**I know you hear me. And I want to know why you punched me."**

"**You took something from me that was supposed to be mine to give freely when I felt the time was right. So I took back my power from you. And punched the shit out of you. Fair exchange. Plus purple looks good on you." She squinted up at his swollen eyebrow, her voice tinged with bitterness.**

**Ryan's face went dead for a moment. "Wait, were you a virgin?"**

**She looked up at him angrily, and poked his finger with the needle accidently. He flinched from the pain and stared at her. "Damn, I didn't know…"**

**She chuckled softly. "Oh Ryan, you don't do remorse. It doesn't sound genuine from you anyway, probably never will. It's gone, you took it. I'm not jumping for joy but I'm not condemning you for you being my first either. You manipulated me, using my fucked up history and my sister whom I love just as much or more than you love Cyril, against me. I'm not sure if you remember what being human and alive inside feels like."**

**Her words hit him like a ton of bricks right on top of his head.**

"**If you really want to know, I fucking killed him. I was in my last year of med school then. My sister had just gotten her life back on track, no heroin, no crack, going to G.E.D courses doing what she could to show me all my time invested in helping her since childhood wasn't wasted. And then this fuck, this piece of shit low life drug dealer followed her home one night from school and dragged her behind a tree and raped her. She went to the hospital; let them do a rape kit although the police treated her like shit because she used to be a druggie prostitute. And then he gets off on a technicality because the police didn't handle the rape kit correctly and lost evidence. Just like that. He was free."**

**Lana sprayed anti-septic on gauze and wiped the blood off of Ryan's hand.**

**He searched her face for a sign of her lying but she wasn't.**

"**I followed him and learned his schedule for a week. I finally went to his drug spot and waited out front for four hours. 3 am I followed him to his car down the block and beat him with aluminum baseball bat. Then I sat on top of his chest and punched him with my fists till I saw he was no longer breathing. She relapsed right afterwards and the police picked her up high off crack. She said to me Lanie, I'm telling them I did it and don't even try to fucking stop me. You have a good career in medicine ahead of you, and opportunity to save lives and I'm sorry you couldn't save mine. It'll be okay 'cause I'll get clean in here and pick up the pieces of my life. Don't go down for me."**

"**So she went to jail for you for thirty five years?" Ryan asked in disbelief.**

"**Up for parole in twelve. And I'll be waiting. I love my sister. She deserves a chance to fix herself. I tried hard to carry her through childhood and protect her from our shithead father and she took the burden off me finally so I could breathe. Although I'm not sure if I wanted her to."**

**Ryan watched her blow on his finger to make the anti-septic dry quicker. "Me and my brother are both screwed up. Why was she the wayward one and not you?"**

"**Because our father was raping and beating her and not me as children. Our mother passed when we were three, I showed a unusually high aptitude for learning and was admitted into gifted schools. She could barely get through a book without my helping her sound out words. He took his anger out on her and left me alone. I tried to make up for it by taking her tests for her and playing mother to her but the memory of what he did all came crashing down on her when we were twelve. She went her own way then and never looked back."**

"**Well that's pretty fucked up." Ryan couldn't manage more than that, because he'd underestimated Dr. Turner far more than he knew. She wasn't a simple pawn like he'd originally treated her.**

"**You know, when I met your brother, I saw a part of my sister and my friend Renee in him, vulnerable, beautifully childlike and subject to undue manipulation. I wanted to save him but I know I can't."**

**Ryan paused. "Save him from what?"**

"**From this place…and you. I don't doubt that you love him enormously, it's pretty evident. But you're also the reason he's in here. I wish I could save you too. But with your intelligence and confidence in your own capabilities, that you've only used to do bad, there's no turning back for you Ryan."**

**She looked down at his finger. "I'm done."**

**He stared at her hard; everything she'd said soaked into him and it softed his view of her even more. He couldn't even stay angry at her for punching him.**

"**There, I've given you all you need to use against me when you go to Glynn."**

"**I won't."**

"**Officer we're done." She called out and he caught her wrist and leaned in. "I love you." He whispered and a genuinely scared horrified look crossed her face. She continued to stare at him as Officer Murphy led him out the door.**


	6. Song Time

"**Sister Pete is it possible to be in love with two people at once?"**

**Sister Peter took of her glasses at that question.**

"**Excuse me Ryan?"**

"**In love with two people at the same exact time? To whisper I love you to two different objects of affection and mean it?"**

**Sister Pete stared at him, her brow furrowed in concern. **

"**And who are the two people you love?"**

"**Dr. Nathan and Dr. Turner." He answered unafraid of her reaction.**

"**Oh no Ryan." She rubbed her eyes wearily. "You don't mean that."**

"**I do mean it. I love them both. For different reasons. In different ways."**

"**Dr. Turner's only been here eight months."**

"**Doesn't stop me from loving her, Sister. She's beautiful and intelligent and she has a fucked up past just like me. She cared about my brother from the first day she met him."**

**Sister Pete leaned over her desk. "She told you that? Or did you use some underhanded way to find out."**

**He leaned back and put his legs on top of the coffee table. "A little of both and not in that order. The point is you haven't answered my question Sister Pete."**

**Sister Pete sat back and thought carefully about what to say to Ryan.**

"**Well Ryan, your idea of love is much different from the average person; you go to extreme lengths to try to attain what isn't rightfully yours. Your idea of love could never be easily categorized in a Shakespeare poem, nor could it ever really be condemned. I think you just got used to Dr. Turner being around more than Dr. Nathan, and how well she treats Cyril. Like a human being, with a heart and a brain that matters. It's lust your feeling, not love."**

"**No Sister, it isn't purely sexual. I want her in more ways than one. I feel connected to her somehow. But I feel that way about Gloria too. I always will." He sat up and looked at Sister Pete's shocked face.**

"**I have to say Ryan. From the moment you walked into Oz, you showed me nothing but a completely amoral inclination to life itself and now you're speaking about love and loving two people that you should stay away from at that. How am I supposed to counsel you on this?"**

**The bell rung above their heads. "Ryan do not act on what you think your feeling. They are the two most inappropriate people to pursue."**

**Ryan stood up and smiled at her. "Maybe it's too late Sister."**

**_**

"**This is your third fight this week Cyril. You have got to stop. They might put you in solitary." Lana told him exasperated for the last time. She dabbed the gash on his eyebrow as gently as she could.**

**Cyril shook his head in fear. "But I don't like that place. And I won't see Ryan or you if I go there."**

"**Exactly why you have got to calm down and push the feeling of wanting to fight away." She rubbed is chin affectionately. "Did you like it when I sang to you?"**

"**Yes, very much. You have a pretty singing voice. My mother used to sing to me when I was little. No one's done that since then."**

"**Did it make you feel calm? Loved?"**

**Cyril nodded slowly. "It did."**

"**Then Cyril why don't you try this. When someone provokes you, and trys to engage you in a fight think about when I sang to you. Hear my voice and the emotions you felt. Calm. Love. Safety. Not fighting. Fighting is bad Cyril, its gets you into nothing but trouble."**

**Cyril smiled shyly. "You're so smart Lanie. I wish you could be married to Ryan so we could be a family."**

**Lana's mouth fell open. "Shush…Cyril. Let me patch up that cut on your cheek."**

**_**

"**Damn ' tard you stepped on my new sneakers!" Godwin jumped up bumping his chest against Cyril. Cyril's fisted tightened and he began to draw them back when Lanie's voice jumped into his head. **

"_**Climb every mountain…ford every stream…follow every rainbow…'til you find your dream…"**_

**Cyril closed his eyes hearing her voice clearly. His eyes popped open. "Sorry I stepped on your sneakers."**

**Godwin snarled at him. "You better be sorry." He sat and ignored Cyril, turning his back. **

**Cyril walked straight to his pod excited.**

"**Ryan it worked."**

"**What worked Cyril?" Ryan pulled his head up from the magazine he pretended to read. The newspaper clipping of Gloria still sat between the pages.**

"**What Dr. Turner told me to do! She said every time I felt like fighting back, that I should think first and remember how I felt when she sang to me. And when she sang to me I felt good inside. I remembered that this time and I didn't fight. So I didn't get in trouble again."**

**Ryan stared at Cyril's excited face and jumped down to hug him. "Good Cyril, I don't want them throwing you in solitary. Good job."**

"**Thank Doctor Turner too."**


	7. Table

"**Keller how did you cut the underside of your foot?" She questioned, the first time she'd been in one of the inmates pod. She wiped the blood of his foot carefully and more streamed out covering her hands. She turned to Officer Whitcomb. "I'm fine Officer; this will only take about ten minutes." Whitcomb nodded and stood outside the pod. **

"**The blade from my razor must have fell out."**

**She stared up at him skeptically. "I highly doubt that. The gash you have could have only been from you cutting yourself. Bold move to get me down here Keller."**

**He threw his head back and laughed. "I see why O'Reily likes you so much. Your powers of intuition are so good. And your rack could have something to do with it."**

"**Hold your tongue Keller, unless you want Officer Whitcomb to stand over your shoulder while I finish."**

**Keller shook his head no rapidly. "Hell no, I want it to be just me and you. You know, doctors always gave me a hard on. Why'd you become one and not your sister?"**

**She looked up at him a brief look of distress crossed her face. He bent his face dangerously close to hers. "Don't worry, little ole' O'Reily didn't tell me. I like to find out things on my own. You interested me since our first encounter. Your tart little mouth never ceases to amaze me." She looked down and concentrated on her stitching. **

"**So Beecher's okay with your new little obsession?" He grinned.**

"**Beecher can say all he fucking wants. As much as I like to have Beecher's tight little ass bouncing in the air, that's just the animal in me. I'll always long to bury myself into something deep, warm….womanly. Like you." **

**Lana exhaled, her breath faltering at his words. "Stop Keller." She tried cleaning the blood off quicker which only fed into his attempts to seduce her. He knew she was trying to get away from him.**

"**Am I getting to you my sweet? You can't tell me you don't know that most of these creeps in here fantasize about you every night. Your walk, the way you smile and greet them at the hospital, your citrus perfume, the outline of your thong in your scrubs when you bend over. It's like a subliminal message of lust. And you pulled me in the first time you said my name and sparred with me word for word. Am I wrong for wanting to make you sore in places you've never been sore before? You laid it out there, now I'm just dreaming about a taste of it." He licked his top lip slowly and caressed her arm.**

**Lana shot up instantly and yelled "Officer Whitcomb I'm done!"**

**_**

"**That sounds like Keller. He's the master of mind games. He certainly has a way with words to make you doubt yourself. He did it to me also. Almost rejected being a nun."**

**Lana stirred her coffee and prepared to return to the hospital. "After he said all that I thought to myself, am I leading every prisoner in Oz on? And how can I stop? For a moment I was almost attracted to his seductive lunacy." Lana hurried off before Sister Pete could say another word.**

**_**

**Ryan kissed his way down Lana's belly, the warm skin beneath his lips fragrant and inviting. A welcome departure from Howell's violent goading and sweaty skin. **

**He looked up into her face, her eyes closed and on her face a look of pure discovery and satisfaction.**

"**Does it feel good?"**

**She nodded and bit her lip her fingertips running over his scalp. He knew his tongue was incredibly skilled and she slithered against the metal table, her body rippling with pleasure. He took her to her peak quickly and her mouth opened in soundless yell. He put his hand over her mouth just in case. She kissed his palm. He rose up, climbing onto the table, his body parallel to hers. **

"**This is wrong, I feel it already." Guilt spread through her face like a wildfire.**

"**No, don't think that. Stop. I love you; you've helped Cyril calm down so much. That thing you taught him worked far better than any drugs they've shoved down his throat. Your mere words were more powerful than pills. Don't push me away Lana, don't."**

**She closed her eyes. "You love Gloria. Not me. You only think you do. I don't know if I can handle all of this…" Her voice trailed off and he kissed her, distracting her.**

**He untied his pants and positioned himself between her legs. The innocent face she made when while he made love to her only increased the rare warmth he felt in his belly. The only other time he felt it was with Gloria. He felt too conflicted to think about it more so he concentrated on Lana and bringing her pleasure, a first for him.**

**_**

**Lana sat in the break room her hands around a cup of tea, watching her reflection on the surface of the hot liquid. "I said what is going on between you two Lana?"**

**Lana looked up at Dr. Nathan, her concerned face staring her down.**

"**Nothing."**

"**Nothing? Nothing huh. I think there's something and I think you need to break it off quick before he hurts you-"**

"**-Like he did you?" Lana finished her sentence and Gloria frowned.**

"**Yes. Like he did to me. He's incapable of truly giving a shit about anybody but himself."**

**Lana nodded, a broken smile on her face. "Have you stopped to think that maybe he really does love me the way he's proclaimed to?"**

**Gloria looked surprised. "He told you he loved you?"**

"**Yes he did. The problem is…is that he loves both of us. Isn't life strange? And unfair. He'll never get over you and what he feels for you. But he'll never fully submit himself to me because of it."**

**Lana stood and walked away.**


	8. Baby

**Lana walked down the hall towards McManus's office when her cellphone rang.**

"**Lanie?"**

"**Dana-dane? How are you?" Lana called her sister by the nickname that made her feel safe when they were kids. **

"**Not so good Lanie. There's something I need to confide in you about."**

**_**

**Lana dropped the cellphone and let out a wail of pain. Two Officer's escorting O'Reily saw her and one ran over. "Dr. Turner you okay?"**

"**Yes, yes. I am." She let him help her up and wiped the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes quickly. "Here's your phone."**

**She took it and shoved it into her pocket. She turned around and continued making her way towards McManus's office. O'Reily struggled to get a look at her face and the Officers shoved him along. She looked at him briefly, her eyes red and sorrow evident on her face. **

**_**

"**From what my girl tells me, that priest Father Simmons been raping dames left and right for the past year and getting away with it over at Alford-Lauter. The only reason he ain't touched my girl is cause she a big baller over there and runs the drug game. But the girl you wanted to know about, Dana Turner? She just became victim number thirteen three days ago. I feel bad for them man. Father Simmons has quite a bit influence over there so people turn their heads." Reiman closed his book.**

"**Know anybody willing to take care of that sick fuck?" O'Reily asked, his blood heated in anger.**

"**My girl could arrange it. But she don't do nothing like that without my word and my word comes with a substantial price O'Reily. Believe that."**

**O'Reily nodded in agreement.**

**_**

"**Today Father Emilio Simmons was discovered dead at Alford-Lauter Women's Penitentiary. He was found floating face down in a bathtub in the prison's hydrotherapy room. Autopsy reports show he suffered massive internal injuries before being drowned. Thirteen women who have come forward with accusations of sexual abuse suffered by the hands of Father Simmons are being investigated. Further details tonight at 11."**

**Busmalis let out a long breath. "Wow somebody killed a priest. Takes balls to do that."**

"**The man was corrupt. Raping women? I thought that whole oath thing included abstaining from sexual intercourse." Hill added.**

"**Guess he couldn't control himself. So he paid the price." O'Reily finished and they looked at him strangely. He rose up and left the common room.**

**_**

"**You killed him. For me?"**

"**Yes."**

"**How did you know?" **

"**I saw you in distress and put two and two together. Your sister is your lifeline just like Cyril's mine. You're strong but she's the only thing that can hurt you and bring your protective wall down quick. So I took care of it. He can't hurt her anymore."**

**He paused watching the range of emotions consume her face. **

"**Do you love me now?"**

**She looked up at him, his question startling her.**

"**Your exam is over. Put your shirt on. Whitcomb!"**

"**Tell me…tell me." He whispered before Whitcomb dragged him away.**

**_**

"**Lanie."**

"**Cyril don't call me Lanie in here there are too many people around. And lower your voice."**

"**Sorry, Dr. Turner. I just wanted to ask you something."**

**She wrote down his vitals, barely paying him any mind. Her stomach ached for no reason and her morning had already started off bad with two shankings and Dr. Nathan away at school and wouldn't be back until night time.**

"**What is it Cyril?"**

"**Well, I just noticed that your belly's rounded a little, does that mean you're pregnant?"**

**Lana stopped writing. Her eyes bore into Cyril in disbelief. **

"**I love babies. They're little precious creatures from god you know. I think you would make a great mom."**

"**Cyril I'm not pregnant."**

**He shrugged and placed his palm on her stomach cupping it gently. "You sure?"**

**And then she looked down and noticed what she hadn't out of stress. It was rounded like he said. And his big powerful hand emphasized it even more.**

"**I'm sure." She lied and he moved his hand. **

"**Too bad Dr. Turner."**

**_**

"**What do we have?" Lana shouted as a heavily bleeding inmate on a gurney was being rushed into the hospital. She had trouble concentrating on him, her head swam and the lights in the room clouded her eyes.**

"**Multiple stab wounds to the…"**

**She thought she walked towards them but instead she stood in the same spot confused. **

"**Dr. Turner? Dr. Turner!" Someone yelled as she went down.**

**_**

**She woke on Sister Pete's couch, her hand engulfed in Sister Pete's sympathetic one.**

"**What happened Sister?"**

**She remained quiet for moment. "You fainted Lana. Do you know why?"**

"**Yeah, I wasn't feeling so well. Might have been something I ate for breakfast."**

**Sister Pete shook her head.**

"**You're pregnant."**

"**No I'm not."**

"**Yes, you are I'm afraid." Sister Pete answered. **

"**I can't be…I know this isn't happening." Cyril ran through her mind, the first person to notice her plight.**

"**It is. Do you want to talk about it? Do you want to tell me who the father is?"**

**Lana locked eyes with Sister Pete, a look of fear in them. "Promise that nothing goes beyond that door Pete, promise."**

**_**

"**Yo, you heard what happened to Dr. Turner?" Poet whispered to Hill.**

"**Naw man, what?"**

"**I heard she's pregnant. Fell right out in the middle of surgery on Julian."**

**Keller turned and smiled after eavesdropping on Poet. He couldn't wait to break the news to O'Reily.**

**_**

"**O'Reily, how's your day?"**

**Ryan looked up from the book he and Cyril were reading together.**

"**It would be better if you got the fuck out of my face Keller. Me and my brother are trying to spend some quality time together."**

"**Well it'll be horrible after I tell you what I want to tell you."**

"**What?"**

"**Dr. Turner's pregnant."**

"**You're lying." **

"**No I'm not. Overheard Poet telling Hill. She fainted this afternoon while doing surgery."**

**Keller derived his satisfaction from O'Reily's shocked face and walked off.**

"**I thought she was."**

**Ryan looked at Cyril. "What do you mean?"**

"**I thought she was pregnant. Her belly was kinda round like that lady from Birth Stories on TV. But she said No Cyril I'm not pregnant. I think she just didn't want to believe. Dr. Turner's nice and smart. She'll make a good momma, don't you think Ryan?"**

**Ryan tried hard to hide his emotion from Cyril. "Yeah."**


	9. A Life is Lost

**Lana looked at her belly in the mirror of the locker room. Its curved shape fascinated her and made her feel sad at the same time. She pulled her shirt down and grabbed her jacket out of the locker. She looked down at her belly once more, this time afraid. "Hey you. It's me mommy. I don't know whether to be happy about you or cry."**

**Lana closed her locker and made her way back to the hospital.**

"**O'Reily, what do you want? How'd you get up here?"**

"**I need to speak to you alone."**

**She looked around cautiously and led the way.**

**He followed her into the examination room and closed the door.**

"**Is it mine?"**

**She stared at him quietly.**

"**Please just tell me if its mine."**

"**It is. You're the only person I've been with in my entire life."**

**He exhaled in relief and reached out for her hand. She looked at in surprise and took it. He squeezed tight.**

"**Lana, I've only ever dated women that were just as screwed up as me. No one who ever had prospects in life, only cared about sniffing coke and expensive shoes and superficial shit. That's why I never tried to have children because I didn't want them to grow up with parents like that. Or mine. But you, your street smart and intelligent, you're a doctor and responsible. This kid has a chance in the world. An actual fucking chance at being something great, not a criminal. This baby is my redemption."**

**She squeezed back and then her hand went limp.**

"**I don't know if I'm keeping it."**

**He shook his head wordlessly for a moment. "What? No, you have to keep it!"**

**She tried to let his hand go and he yanked her forward and wrapped his other arm around her waist.**

"**Don't scream Lana! If you try to get rid of the baby I'll go to Glynn and McManus and tell them that we've been fucking for the past six months and you'll get fired. Do you want to leave Cyril behind? Because no one cares about him as much as we care about him." He watched her face and remorse weakened her resolve quickly. He laid his hand on her belly and she laid her hand on top of his. Lana cried, and Ryan pulled her close.**

**_**

"**Hey you, bitch nurse! I told you I didn't want this niggress touching me." Nobelle shouted over Dr. Turner's shoulder at an annoyed white nurse.**

"**Too bad. I'm in charge of her. So keep your racist pure white Aryan bullshit to yourself and let me do my job." Lana threw back and he stood threateningly.**

"**Oh yeah? Are you trying to disgrace the brotherhood?" He tried to make his voice menacing enough to scare her. It didn't.**

"**No I'm trying to do my job by examining you. But on a sidebar I could give a shit less about the brotherhood."**

**He chuckled and pretended to sit down as her eyes fell back onto his chart. He punched her, sending papers flying. She hit the floor and was up quick, her fist landing on his neck with tremendous strength. His hands wrapped around her neck as he coughed and sputtered violently barely able to breathe and she head butted him almost knocking him out. Not before his fist connected with her stomach. She let out a cry and fell back, while two guards dragged Nobelle's unconscious body away.**

"**Dr. Turner!" Busmalis yelled out dropping his mop, having watched the fight in a corner. Lana felt bile rise in her throat, cramps ripping through her and Busmalis' hand on her forehead. "Nurse she's bleeding!"**

**_**

**Ryan paced in his pod back and forth, his nostrils flaring in anger.**

"**What's the matter Ryan?" Cyril asked puzzled at his brother's behavior.**

"**That Aryan bastard! I'm going to kill him and every one of those fucks when I'm done!" He picked up the chair and through it against the wall.**

**Cyril jumped up and put his hands on Ryan's shoulders. "Can you tell me why you're mad?"**

**Ryan stopped and looked at Cyril, thinking of the best way to tell him. He dropped his voice.**

"**Cyril, remember Dr. Turner's baby?"**

**Cyril nodded his face stormy. "Yeah, the one that Nobelle made her lose. I wish I could beat him up even though she told me not to fight. But I think he deserves it."**

"**Your right about that Cyril. The point is, I'm going to tell you something you can never repeat to anyone else. This is a secret between just us brothers." He smoothed Cyril's hair protectively and sat him down.**

"**I promise I won't tell Ryan. What is it?"**

"**The baby that Dr. Turner was going to have? It was my baby too. I was the father."**

**Cyril's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Really?! I was going to be a…uncle?" Cyril asked loudly in excitement clapping his hands like a child.**

"**Cyril lower your fucking voice for the last time! And yes. That asshole Aryan shithead just ruined my only chance of redemption from this shithole Oz. My child, I never thought it would happen for me and it did. And now I'm going to make that motherfucker pay. Somehow." **


	10. Return to He

**Disclaimer: Once again not claiming characters that aren't mine and not infringing on any rights.**

**Ryan curled up on bunk and it hit him once again-his baby was dead. Gone. Furthermore Nobelle had beaten the woman he loved and he had to die. He wiped away the silent tears sliding down his temples and schemed, the thing he did best.**

**_**

"**From what I got out of Poet, Dr. Turner's at Benchley Memorial. She'll be there until Friday." Beecher whispered to O'Reily over a game of chess.**

**O'Reily's mouth dropped. "But its Monday!"**

"**Any way it's for the best."**

**O'Reily glared at him. "What did you say?"**

"**What? I said it's for the best. Her pregnancy was ectopic it could have killed her."**

**O'Reily looked at him in confusion. "What's that?"**

"**It means the baby was growing in her fallopian tubes instead of the uterus. It's a dangerous condition and could have killed her. I would have been sad to see her go. I respect her; she's treated me good since she got here. I tell you what though, that piece of shit Nobelle deserves a trip to hell." Beecher held his knight in the air, lost in deciding what to put it.**

**_**

**Nobelle walked back into Em City after being in the hole for four days. **

"**Punk bitch." Julian hissed at him, bumping him with his shoulder.**

"**Move on Julian" Officer Whitcomb barked.**

"**Puto pendejo." Moreno growled, spitting at Nobelle's feet.**

**Poet strolled by and leaned into Nobelle. "Watch ya back, mo'fuckas want you dead for what you did to Dr. Turner. Ask me and I tell you, you deserve to die."**

**Nobelle shoved Poet and Whitcomb jumped in. "Want to go back to the hole already Nobelle?"**

**Nobelle shook his head no and headed straight towards Schillinger's pod.**

"**Every one's threatening me! You need to do something!"**

**Schillinger shrugged in indifference to Nobelle's plight. "Shouldn't have hit her. You know the niggers and spics respect her. Even some of the dagos. Now you have them on your back and to tell you the truth, I never really liked you much anyway you little chicken shit. Besides I hear she beat your ass like a man." Schillinger and Robson laughed.**

**Nobelle stared at Schillinger in disbelief. "You liked me enough when you raped me when I first got here!"**

**Schillinger sneered at him and motioned to Robson.**

**Robson grabbed Nobelle by the shirt. "You are no longer a part of the brotherhood. Get the fuck away from us." They pushed Nobelle out of the pod.**

**Robson stuck his head out. "Nobelle is no longer apart of the brotherhood! Fair game boys!" He yelled out in glee.**

**Everyone's heads turned and looked at Nobelle and Nobelle didn't like the menacing looks on some of the faces.**

**_**

"**I'm going back to work on Saturday."**

**Gloria looked down at Lana in concern. "Isn't that too soon?"**

**She shook her head. "No. I want to jump back into work right away. A distraction. I need it."**

**Gloria once told herself that. It seemed worst coming from Lana.**

"**Tell me something Lana."**

**Lana squeezed Gloria's hand in anticipation. She knew what was coming.**

"**Ryan O'Reily, he…"**

"**Yes he was the baby's father. Forgive me."**

**Gloria closed her eyes. "Why do you want me to forgive you?"**

"**Because I know you love him just as much as he loves you. I didn't mean to get pregnant. I think he wanted it to happen with me because it couldn't happen with you. He just…settled. You think I like being the settlement? Gloria I admire you so much. You have the restraint that I lost the day I met Ryan."**

**Gloria stared at her. She wished she could trade spots with Lana. She didn't want restraint anymore.**

"**I admire you Lana. Even though what you did was unethical and I should have reported you when I first knew…I admire you. You followed your heart. Something I couldn't do. Don't worry I wont say anything. I'll let you make your own decision how to proceed."**

**Lana squeezed her hand again. **


	11. Revenge Plan

"**Welcome back Dr. Turner." Lana smiled at Keller. **

"**Figures you'd be my first patient when I get back. And what do we have here? A prostate exam." She grinned at him deviously.**

**Keller's grin dropped into a frown. "What? I'm not old enough for a prostate exam."**

"**Well Chris, by Oswald's policy all inmates thirty and over will be tested due to ten premature cases of prostate cancer within the last two and a half years. Just went into effect. How old are you again?"**

**He rolled his eyes at her. "Untie your pants, drop them and assume the position."**

**He licked his lips. "Well when you say it like how can I resist? What would make this moment better is if I were telling you that while pulling out my-"**

"**Shut up and do as you're told Keller." She interrupted pulling on latex gloves. "Now where is that lube? Unless you don't need any." She pulled open medical storage drawers. **

"**No thanks, I'd like some. I'm kinda tight down there."**

**She turned and looked at him skeptically. "I'm sure. Nice ass by the way."**

**She stood behind Keller. "Elbows on the table, feet apart. Now Squat."**

"**So how are you doctor? I wish I would have been there when it happened. I would have slit his throat for you."**

"**Thanks I guess. You'll feel some pressure. I'm sure you're probably no stranger to this."**

**He tensed up. "I told you what I was doing. Stop tensing up."**

"**Doctor if you keep swirling your finger around like that the nurses aren't going to have a fun time cleaning up."**

**He looked over his shoulder and smiled. She stuck her tongue out in disgust.**

"**Uh…nothing feels abnormal. Lucky you. You can pull your pants up now." She removed her gloves and handed him a wipe. He turned around and stood smiling at her.**

"**I said you could pull up your pants now." She tore her eyes away from his crotch, her eyes wide and embarrassed.**

"**I didn't know black people could blush." **

"**Once again shut up Keller and pull your pants up. Then have a seat on the examination table."**

**She turned around and let him fix himself.**

"**How's O'Reily?"**

**He sat back with his legs wide open, swinging his feet. "He's alright. He wants Nobelle dead though. For killing his kid and hitting you and all. I seen Nobelle after you beat his ass. Nice work. Looked like the Terminator kicked the shit out of him."**

**She looked away.**

"**I know it was his baby. I just ain't going to use it against you. I want Nobelle dead too. The twink gives a sloppy blowjob and talks shit afterwards."**

"**Oh god I didn't need to hear that." She took out her flashlight and checked Keller's eyes. He caught her wrist.  
"I'm serious, Nobelle doesn't serve to live. And I know a way to get rid of him and give yourself some closure. For you and your baby." He kissed the bruise on her forehead and she stared into his eyes without rebuffing him.**


	12. Separation of Love from Work

"**Heard you're not in the brotherhood anymore."**

**Nobelle looked up from his food. "What's it to you fag?" He growled.**

"**I wasn't such a fag when you were gargling my balls in the Laundromat." Keller dipped his finger in his juice and flicked it at Nobelle. Nobelle jumped up impulsively and swung at Keller missing and Keller punched him right were it'd hurt, in his new stitches from where he'd gotten sliced two days earlier by Alvarez. Blood wet his shirt quickly. Keller felt a billy club come down on his head. **

**_**

"**Rita keep Nobelle overnight to make sure he doesn't bust his new stitches. Put him the private room so we can make sure no body tries to shank him tonight." Rita, Lana's favorite nurse nodded, unsuspecting and cheerful. **

**_**

**Lana stood over Nobelle with the pillow in her hand. He laid there calm, the bruises and cuts from their fight still swollen on his face. She almost stopped herself before she remembered laying in her hospital bed, nurses ignoring her questions of whether the baby had been lost or not. Her hands squeezed the pillow in uncertainty. **

"**If you won't do it I will." **

**O'Reily took the pillow and put it over Nobelle's face. Nobelle just laid there because of the Diazepam Lana injected into his system to make him sleep. O'Reily stepped back and Lana checked Nobelle's pulse. **

"**Go Ryan. Get out of here."**

**His fingertips brushed her throat affectionately before he left.**

**_**

"**Did you see anyone going into his room?" McManus asked.**

"**No, I didn't. I was dozing off at my desk trying to finish up some paperwork so I didn't hear anything. There was a guard there so I don't know what happened."**

**She knew. O'Reily had paid Officer Whitcomb off.**

"**I believe you. There were a lot of inmates that wanted him dead especially inside Em City. I heard whispering for the last two weeks about plots against his life. And between you and me, I'm not sad he's dead." **

**She smiled at McManus warmly. **

"**Do you want to go get some dinner tonight? Sister Pete and Mukada are tagging along too."**

"**I'd love too."**

**_**

**Lana looked into the mirror reluctantly. She traced her oval shaped eyes and the irises that looked like two melted pools of chocolate. Her long broad nose with the tiny hole where her nose ring used to be. Her fingers brushed the moon-shaped lips that had enjoyed Ryan's lips against them, and mistakenly Keller to her regret. Her high, powerful cheekbones that she'd inherited from her father, the only thing she'd ever gotten from him, fetched her the biggest compliments. She took the pins out of her hair and her russet colored waves fell down into her eyes, the ends curled in direct directions just under her chin, courtesy of Sister Pete who cut her hair once a month for free. **

**She worked hard to keep her cinnamon skin smooth and blemish free, she fantasized about Ryan's fingertips sliding down her cheek, his labored breath on her neck. Lana looked down at her completely flat stomach, already missing the slight bump that had been there. A flash of Ryan kissing her belly went through her mind and she shook her head instinctively, wishing it to go away.**

**She now fully realized it wasn't a good idea to be around him. Or with him. Ever again. She had watched him kill Nobelle, something she wanted to do but didn't have the nerves to do again in her life. Ryan absolved her of further guilt. And she just couldn't face him again.**

**_**

"**I want to see you tonight."**

**Lana stitched up Ryan's arm. "Can't." Her flat tone made him look at her in confusion.**

"**Why not?"**

"**I'm going out to dinner."**

"**Like a date?"**

"**No and it's none of your business."**

**He grabbed her wrist. She wondered why everyone felt the need to grab her wrists these days.**

"**With who?"**

**Lana hesitated. "With McManus, got a problem with that?" She whispered.**

**His hand tightened on her wrist. "Yeah, I do. Are you fucking him now?"**

**She stared at his hand. "Please don't make me accidently rip your stitches and have to start all over again." He let go. "I'm not screwing McManus. I'm just having dinner that isn't a homemade peanut butter and jelly sandwich. And as much as I'd like to sit next to you in the cafeteria and eat prison grub I'd rather not." Lana knew she was being cold, but it was for the both of them. Or rather her own sanity.**

"**Why are you being like this? What changed?" He asked with genuine hurt on his face.**

"**Nothing much O'Reily. I just need time to myself."**

**He glared at her, his mouth a grim line. "I know things about you."**

"**That you said you wouldn't use against me. I guess not huh?" She asked in a choked voice. **

**He sighed in regret. "I won't but I have to see you again. Alone."**

**She pressed a bandage against his wound. "I'll try. Be patient." She knew patience wasn't one of his biggest virtues.**


	13. Disturbing Fanstasy

**Lana's nails dug into Keller's back and his teeth bit into her lip while his strong hands controlled the speed of her hips. "I knew you'd be good." He let out breathlessly and she grinned as her tongue collided with his. Her toes began curling and she knew what was coming. Her. Beecher held her throat and kissed her ear, his other hand on her breast, his thumb massaging her nipple relentlessly. **

**A hand snapped in front of Lana's face.**

"**Earth to Lana! Tobias Beecher is here for you to look at for his…severe congestion. I swear you've been daydreaming a lot more than usual Lana." Rita stated, bending down and lifting up Lana's brows so she could get a good look at her eyes.**

**Lana shook her head internally embarrassed at what and who she happened to be daydreaming about. It had been two months since the accident and she'd effectively been able to avoid Ryan and in turn he put his attention back on Gloria. His looks were that of a lover scorned and still followed her whenever they were in the same room. She wouldn't be so lucky in another week, Gloria started her second semester and Lana would be the temporary chief physician again.**

"**Tobias. How are you?"**

**He gave her his trademark humble nod. "My chest hurts. Hard for me to breathe at night." **

**She stood behind him, her hand slid under his shirt up the smooth skin, the stethoscope sliding up the muscles of his back. Concentrate, concentrate she said over and over in her mind to keep from thinking about things she shouldn't.**

"**Breathe in. Out. One big breath. Breathe normal. Well that sounds bad. Nurse Rita, give him 2 mgs of Albuterol and keep him overnight."**

"**Thanks Dr. Turner. I can sleep in peace tonight."**

"**Why what's wrong Tobias?" **

**He hesitated. "They put Julian in my pod."**

**She frowned. "Gosh I'm sorry. I could for wait to get rid of him when he was here. Talk's way too much with nothing good to say. I tell you what. I'll keep you for three days."**

**He smiled up at her and she looked down the floor. "Thanks again Dr. Turner. You always come through for me." His fingers brushed the back of her hand and she looked at him in alarm before walking away. **

**_**

"**Ray I don't know what to do. I have these fantasies and they consume most of the free time I have during the day, the little bit that I do have."**

**Father Mukada listened to Lana while sipping from his mug.**

"**What do you think is bringing them on?"**

**Lana wrapped her arms around her legs. "I don't know. I haven't been with Ryan two months and the looks he gives me when he see's me…makes me want him more. And Keller has been messing with my head since day one. And Tobias Beecher, well that one I have no idea." **

**He watched her speechless. "I'm not sure what say. Why aren't you discussing this with Pete?"**

**Lana shook her head. "Even though I know she doesn't judge me, something in her eyes makes me feel like a huge sinner, and I never get that feeling from you. Your so soft and understanding."**

**Mukada looked down at his hands and demurely answered "Thank you I guess. But I don't think I'm qualified to help you with this one. Of course I won't discuss this with anyone else unless you want me too."**

"**Talk to Sister Pete for me. See what she says. I won't do it myself."**


	14. Reunited and it Feels So Bittersweet?

"**So you're just going to push me away because of what happened?"**

**His voice resonated more than anger.**

"**Ryan! Think about it. There's no future for me and you. I'm too young to be dealing with a relationship this heavy."**

**Lana heard their final argument in her head vividly, unable to keep him out of her mind for long. Heavy relationships, who was she kidding? She'd been dealing with them for a long time now. Lana knew her will power was crumbling to quick for her to keep up with. She knew it wouldn't be long till they were together again.**

**_**

**Lana listened to Cactus by the Pixies on her CD player and tried hard to relax until her shift started in five minutes. Dr. Nathan returned to school and Lana assumed the position of chief physician and she knew Ryan O'Reily probably counted down the days. She had a feeling she'd see him today.**

**She hit repeat as the song went off and looked up at Rita who now stood in front of her desk.**

"**I have an emergency this morning Lana, I need to go home right away." Her eyes were red and watery. Lana didn't want to let her go but she nodded and Rita walked off.**

**8:30 am. Time to start.**

**_**

**The usual inmates came in and few new faces that tried desperately hard to flirt with her and she ignored them. Finally around four in the afternoon Ryan strolled in with Officer Whitcomb, with his kitchen whites on and blood smeared on his forearm.**

"**This is the third time you've busted your stitches O'Reily." She said to him without lifting her eyes off his file.**

"**I'll do what I need to see you." He answered in a soft voice. **

**Lana frowned at him. "Nurse Kimora can you get me a suture kit please?"**

**She sat down on a stool in front of him and began cleaning the wound again. **

"**You've avoided me for two months like you don't love me."**

**Her eyes shot up at that. "What makes you think I love you? Have I ever said it?"**

"**No. But I know you do. You're just lying to yourself."**

**She leaned over pretending she needed to see better while stitching him up. She breathed in his scent, her nose just a few inches from his shoulder. Their eyes locked for a moment. **

"**Let me have a piece of you."**

"**Okay."**

**She concentrated on his wound, treating it gently while trying to breathe normally being so close to him. She hadn't let those feelings go and she still loved him although she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of telling him.**

**She signaled the Nurse to finish bandaging him. She walked over to her desk and picked up a pair of scissors. She cut a patch of pale pink lace from the inside of her bra cup; something close to her skin was what she wanted him to feel every waking moment. **

**She walked to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a box of Neosporin and pushed the cloth into the box. She handed it to him. "Apply that twice daily. Nurse Kimora schedule him for next Tuesday to take the stitches out." Rita nodded and walked off.**

"**See you Tuesday Ryan."**

**He smiled at the use of his first name and let Officer Whitcomb take him away.**

**_**

"**Lights out!"**

**Ryan lay back on his bunk with the little sliver of Lana's bra between his fingers. His brushed the silk and lace and put it to his nose, her scent engulfing him with pleasant memories. He kissed it and knew they'd be together again soon.**

_

**Lana let go of the cold pipes for a moment and looked up at the ceiling, her hands gripping Ryan's hair, her knuckles against his hot scalp. No words were exchanged between them, just Lana taking him like she wanted to for the past two and a half months. His face buried between her breasts, his fingers gripping her ass out of sheer desire. She bit his earlobe and rode him, her hands gripping opposite poles for leverage. His eyes gazed up at her face, that sultry smile of his all too familiar and forever ingrained in her mind.**

**His eyes closed shut and his mouth opened wide and she knew what was coming. Him. **

"**Come on Ryan." She squeezed him and his mouth opened wider in pleasure. She dipped her tongue into his mouth, her hips moving to a faster rhythm and his lust uncontrollable. She smiled when he finished, his body shuddering. She hopped down and grabbed her pants. He grabbed her pants from her and hoisted her onto the metal table, separating her knees. She watched him sweetly kiss his way down and she closed her eyes, ready.**

**_**

"**Dr. Turner! How have you been?" Cyril's whole face lit up upon seeing her.**

"**I'm fine Cyril. Nurse Kimora says you've been complaining about your ear."**

"**Yes. It hurts. And I feel dizzy sometimes. Ryan said that my head felt hot."**

**Lana put her hand to Cyril's forehead and heat radiated off of it. "I think you have a fever. Nurse can you get me a thermometer? Thanks." She took and otoscope of the wall and looked inside his ear.**

"**Looks like an ear infection's the cause. Let's get some antibiotics going." She said to Kimora and Kimora went of to start the medicine preparation.**

"**So Dr. Turner, are you really okay? I heard that you lost your baby and it made me mad."**

**She nodded in agreement. "Me too Cyril, but its okay. I'm still young. I'll have a chance to have plenty of babies if I want to. I just hope they'll be as nice as you are to me."**

**His cheeks flushed bright pink instantly and she bit her lip and smiled at him coyly which made him avert his eyes.**

"**Open Cyril. And no talking." She stuck the thermometer in his mouth and waited a few moments.**

"**101.2 Cyril. That's a sure fire fever. I'm going to give you some medicine to take care of your ear infection and headache. You'll be here for the night."**

**He leaned in. "Will you sing to me again before I go to sleep?"He whispered eagerly.**

"**Yes."**


	15. Test 2

**Lana held Sister Pete's hand and they stared down at the ledge of her tub.**

"**Wow. I'm sorry. I'm very disappointed but…not."**

**Lana shook her head. "I'm sorry that I felt too impetuous and embarrassed to come talk to you again. You're like a sister to me."**

**Pete laughed. "Sister? I'm much too old dear."**

"**You're not. You maybe be wiser than most but your soul is much younger than mine. I don't remember what it feels like to be carefree. I wish I wouldn't have taken this job. I've already put in for my transfer to Alford-Lauter to be closer to my sister when her parole hearing comes up soon. I hear that there's a good possibility they will let her go."**

**Pete hugged her. "I'll miss you. I hope you'll still come visit me and Ray. And Gloria. Do you think you can let Ryan go?"**

**She smiled sadly. "I think I can find a replacement for the memory of him."**

**_**

"**Tim, what's up?"**

**McManus stood his face unreadable. "Alford-Lauter called about the position you applied for. You were busy so I took the call for you."**

**Her toes curled in anticipation much like right before she had an orgasm. **

"**I'm sorry to see you go Lana."**

**She jumped up and down in excitement and hugged him, pulling him halfway across his table.**

"**Me and my sister will be closer! This is almost the best thing to happen to me within the last two weeks!"**

**McManus patted her on the back.**

**_**

"**What the hell is she happy about?" Keller asked quizzically to Beecher watching Dr. Turner hug McManus and bounce around his office in happiness.**

**Beecher shrugged and walked off. He knew because she had told him. He wouldn't tell Keller though.**

**_**

**Lana packed up her desk's contents. **

"**So this is goodbye Lana?" Gloria asked in a soft tone.**

"**Yes my sister has her parole hearing in eight months. They shorted her sentence from thirty five to eighteen after they found evidence in the investigations of the rapes by Father Simmons true."**

**Gloria looked at Lana in confusion. "That much? But I thought most of the women only got their sentences reduced by five to eight years?"**

**Lana looked away. "She was his last victim. He contracted herpes a month before he began raping her. He gave it to her."**

**Gloria opened her mouth in horror and instantly felt bad for asking. "Oh Lana I'm so sorry…"**

**Lana dropped the last of her stuff in the box. "Don't be. She sees it as some sort of message from god and she is just concentrating on her parole hearing."**

"**Will you miss him?"** **Gloria asked cryptically.**

**Lana picked up her box. "You know the answer to that. My sister is more important though. I'll miss you Gloria, very much. I'll always be jealous of you because I'll always know he's foremost in your heart. I was just a conquest."**

**_**

"**What do you mean she's gone?" Ryan asked in a rage.**

"**I mean she transferred to Alford-Lauter. The women's prison. She ain't coming back. Her sister is supposed to be getting paroled soon. Got her sentence reduced from that dead priest raping her. I wonder if a C.O rapes me here if I can get out sooner? I'll gladly raise my ass in the air." Keller asked taping his chin. Beecher chuckled. Ryan closed his mouth and walked off, his fist closing over the lace in his pocket in frustration.**

_

**Ryan sat on the floor next to Cyril after the lights went out.**

"**So she's not coming back?" Cyril asked, confused.**

**Ryan nodded wordlessly.**

"**Why?"**

"**She went to be closer to her sister Cyril. And to get away from us."**

**The corners of Cyril's mouth fell in sorrow. "But I liked her. I thought she liked us? Why would she go?"**

**Ryan didn't answer Cyril. Cyril laid his head on Ryan's shoulder and they looked up when an Officer peered into their pod and kept walking.**

"**Think she'll miss us?"**

"**Maybe." **


	16. New Beginnings in an Old Hell Hole

**Seven Months later.**

* * *

"**Dr. Turner your tummy is getting so big!" Nurse Jenna squealed running her hand down the perfect roundness of Lana's belly. **

**Lana didn't even pretend to enjoy the lavish attention. "What's the sex?"**

"**It's a boy."**

**Jenna hugged herself and looked at the ceiling in a dreamy state. "I remember when I was pregnant with my first two boys. Butterballs they were. Gained seventy pounds with each. They came out weighing nine and ten pounds. Painful births."**

**Lana scowled at her. Jenna pretended not to notice. "How much weight have you gained?"**

"**Twenty-five."**

**Jenna stared at her in shock. "Girl you have got to eat! My husband was so excited then too. Is your husband excited?"**

**Lana glared at her. Jenna knew she wasn't married a fact Lana was sure she found out from the other gossipy nurses. Lana hated Alford-Lauter and most of its staff but she needed the job and got to see her sister regularly so she bit her tongue and took it. **

**The phone rang and Lana picked it up ignoring Jenna.**

"**Lana, its Ray."**

**Lana smiled happily. "Hello Ray, how are you?"**

"**No, how are you? I heard things are going well for you at Alford."**

**Lana raised an eyebrow to that. "Yeah I guess."**

"**I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch. I know Alford is a half hour away, but I miss you and I want to catch up. Pete wants to see you too."**

**Lana felt a pang of panic in her chest. She did not want to walk into Oz and risk some inmate spreading the status of her pregnancy around. Once Ryan found out he'd be able to do the math in his head. She didn't want to set him off. **

"**Can you pick me up?"**

"**I can't, I let Tim borrow my car to go to a meeting at City Hall. You don't have a ride?"**

**Fuck! She thought, grasping her belly as a wave of nausea came over her. **

"**I do, it's a bit old and busted but I think I can make it."**

"**Good! Just come up to my office when you get here. And if I'm not there just go to Pete's office instead."**

**Lana hung up the phone just in time to see Jenna bouncing back over to her.**

"**Lana about that husb-"**

**Lana spewed vomit onto Jenna's scrubs which shut her up quick. **


	17. Pride in a Familiar Territory

**Lana walked the entrance hall into Oz. Familiar territory that she wanted to turn around and run away from.**

"**Lana?" Leo Glynn asked aloud turning away from his secretary. **

"**Leo, how are you?"**

**His eyes immediately went to her stomach. "Fine. I see you have a little Lana on the way."**

**His hand palmed her belly and for once she didn't mind. **

"**It's actually a boy. Seven months."**

**He patted her on the shoulder. "Let me know when you go in. I want to see his tiny face when he makes it into this world."**

**He hugged her and walked away with his secretary.**

"**Lana, how's it going?" Officer Murphy asked taking her small hand into both of his. **

"**Things are good. My sister is hopefully getting paroled soon." He nodded and eyed her belly. She wondered if he knew the truth, but he was very good about not hinting at it.**

"**Good luck with the baby and your sister. See you later." He patted her on the back affectionately and walked off.**

"**Damn Dr. Turner! You got a little one in there!" Poet shouted loudly much to Lana's dismay. "Don't worry you still look sexy pregnant and all." The officer yanked him. "Be quiet Jackson and show some respect." Poet grinned at her the whole way.**

**Lana rested her hand on her belly protectively and walked up the stairs to Ray's office.**

**Please be in here, please be in here she whispered silently and opened the door. No one.**

**She turned and made her way to Pete's office.**

**She looked up and met Keller's eyes, his clearly surprised and staring at her belly in question.**

"**Dr. Turner? Your very preggers. Is it mine?"**

**Lana frowned. "Of course not. I was just outside. The apocalypse hasn't started yet."**

**He walked up closer to her.**

"**Is it who I think it is?"**

**Lana sucked her breathe in and lied. "No."**

**His eyes dropped to her stomach. "It's beautiful you know. So round and perfect with a perfect little creation inside. I thought about having children once."**

**Lana was taken back at the gentleness of his tone and his inability to finish some of his thoughts.**

"**And?"**

"**I just thought about it. You think scum like me should have children? Nah. I leave that up to people like you with prospects in life. I'm in here forever."**

**Lana tried to walk around him and he stepped back into her way. She looked around to see if any guards were nearby. Only one and he paid them no mind.**

"**I know who the daddy is. Don't worry I won't tell him if you let me do something. I've been thinking about you since you left. And when we had that little tongue jousting session last year."**

**Lana bit her lip in worry. "What do you want?"**

"**Let me touch your belly."**

**Lana stared at him in distrust. "That's it? I'm surprised you even asked first."**

**He laid his hand on her belly. "I'm a gentleman when I want to be."**

**His hand went under her shirt unexpectedly and his palm swirled around the soft skin of her belly and she looked at his face, a genuine look of wonder on it. She felt the baby move and its hand glide across her stomach, right under his hand. He let out a breathe, a clear look of melancholy on his face.**

"**Thanks Dr. Turner." He turned without another word and walked away.**

**_**

**Lana looked at her watch outside of Sister Pete's office. Two minutes till the bell wrung. Pete looked up and smiled and Cyril turned to see what she noticed.**

"**Dr. Turner!" He shouted hopping off the chair. **

**Pete signaled her to come in.**

"**Dr. Turner your pregnant!" Cyril pointed out the obvious, his eyes dancing with excitement.**

**Pete moved from behind her desk and hugged Lana. Cyril stared at Lana in happiness wanting to hug her too.**

**Lana hugged Cyril which surprised him since she did it out in the open.**

"**I wish I could stay and talk to you. We missed you, you know. And your belly's so big! And you look so beautiful. But the bell is going to ring." He finished sadly and the bell rang just then.**

"**Bye Cyril. Tell Ryan I said hello." Cyril nodded his head eagerly.**

"**O'Reily lets go!" The officer called out to him from the door.**

**He looked as if he remembered one last thing and leaned over and whispered in her ear.**

"**What are you going to name the baby?"**

**She leaned into his ear and whispered back.**

"**Genesis Cyril Turner. Don't tell anybody but Ryan okay?" He pulled back his face projecting pure admiration and love and nodded in agreement before being pulled away by the guards.**

"**How has the pregnancy been going?" Pete asked, looking her up and down like a doting mother.**

"**Fine. A little vomit now and then but generally fine. Its a boy and a very active one at that. When I'm sleeping he's awake and when I'm awake he's usually sleeping. I forgot what a goodnight's rest is." Lana answered tired, rubbing her neck.**

"**Look at you! You look so modern with your jeans and v neck sweater and sneakers. Women in my day wore big dresses particularly those ugly little sailor suits." **

**Lana smiled at the floor, Ryan on her mind already.**

"**You're worried about him seeing you, aren't you?"**

**Lana didn't answer. "Lets find Ray so we can go. It won't take long for Cyril to faithfully report back to his prying big brother."**

**_**

"**I just saw her just now! She gave me a hug. She's having a boy! Her belly is like this big." Cyril poked his stomach out and pretended like he carried a big ball in front of him. "She looked real beautiful Ryan. And guess what she's naming the baby?"**

**Ryan almost got lost in his own thoughts. His baby. So he did have a chance at redemption. And she left not only because of her sister but she carried his child, his son. He felt relieved somehow and held her in a higher esteem than he had ever held any woman, even Gloria.**

"**What is she naming the baby Cyril?"**

"**Genesis Cyril Turner. Isn't that great Ryan?"**

**Ryan stared at Cyril in surprise. She was going to make the baby's middle name Cyril? That was a higher honor than he'd thought she'd be willing to do. He hugged Cyril just so he could hide his face from him.**

**_**

"**Yall seen Dr. Turner? She pregnant and I still would hit that!" Poet stated out loud.**

"**Why can't you guys be quiet during Ms. Sally?" Busmalis asked annoyed.**

"**Cause we only watching for them big ass titties of hers." Poet answered.**

"**That's disrespectful." Busmalis threw back.**

"**What you gon' do old man?" Poet answered standing up.**

"**Jackson cut the shit!" Murphy yelled from above at the C.O station.**

**Poet sat down.**

"**She looks so pretty and she said she's going to have a boy." Cyril said quite loudly. Ryan pinched him.**

"**Ow! Ryan what was that for?"**

**He leaned. "Don't tell these shitheads anything about Lana." Cyril nodded and turned his attention back to Ms. Sally, his chin perched on top of his fists.**

"**A boy huh? She'll make a good mother. She's a doctor. She's smart, that kid's got a great future ahead of him." Moreno supplemented Cyril's information.**

**Ryan smiled in pride, knowing the same thing in his heart already. It just felt better for someone to say it for everyone to hear.**


	18. Patience is a Virtue

**Six Months Later.**

* * *

"**Ryan! Dr. Turner's coming back!"**

**Ryan shot straight up in bunk. "What? Don't lie to me Cyril!" He hadn't heard any news about her even though he badgered Sister Pete and Father Mukada on a regular basis. He wanted to know if his son was alright. And now he wanted to know why she was coming back to Oz instead of staying home to raise him.**

"**I'm not playing. I heard McManus telling Officer Murphy that she's coming back on Tuesday on a transfer."**

**Ryan instantly went into pace mode as excitement took him over.**

"**Thanks Cyril."**

**_**

**Lana dropped her box onto her old desk. Still unoccupied since she left. **

"**What happened?" Gloria asked genuinely concerned.**

"**Well my sister's now a free woman. And I kinda sort of…got into a fight."**

**Gloria gave her look that pushed for more details.**

"**There was a Nurse over there named Jenna who continually stepped outside of her professional boundaries. She challenged my orders and administered medication without my consent. I called her on it and she made the mistake of calling my son a bastard and swinging at me."**

**Gloria hopped onto her desk directly across from Lana. "No! Did she really? What did you do?"**

**Lana hesitated, her hands resting on her desk calmly. "I shoved her head through the glass medicine cabinet."**

**Gloria stared at her quietly for a moment in doubt. **

"**Don't worry she's not dead. Just had to get twelve stitches across her forehead. Alford-Lauter were going to take it higher and make it that I couldn't work as a doctor ever again, but Leo heard what happened and stepped in. He offered me my old job and here I am. I unfortunately miss this place far more than I thought."**

"**Jesus, seems like life at Alford wasn't a piece of pie."**

**Lana grunted. "Far from it. And motherhood isn't either."**

**Gloria smiled. "How is the baby?" **

"**Good. He smiles up at me every morning when we wake up and his eyes remind me of a person I have yet to put out of my mind. Anyway it's more difficult taking care of a baby than I thought. My sister is helping me though. She works the night shift as a grocery store clerk and takes care of Gen during the day. My neighbor Miss Lisa takes him when Dana is helping out at her church. She's a devout born again Christian."**

"**That's great. I guess I don't have to tell you how things go here since you already know. I have a class in a half and hour so you'll be in charge…" Her voice trailed off.**

"**What?"**

"**I don't want to have to do this to you but your first patient is O'Reily."**

**The blood drained out of Lana's face. "Cyril type?"**

**Gloria shook her head no.**

"**Come one Gloria!" Lana squirmed with anxiety.**

"**I'm sorry, but you're still a doctor first despite your problems. It's a simple prostate exam."**

**Lana stared at Gloria in horror. **

"**Sorry."**


	19. Where Art Thou Genesis?

"**Lana."**

"**Ryan."**

"**What, you're not going to talk to me? Or tell me how my son's doing?"**

**She looked at him skeptically. "What makes you think he's yours?"**

"**Don't fucking do that! Don't play that game."**

**She pulled gloves on. "Lower your voice, drop that harsh tone of voice or Officer Cavalia will stand in here and watch."**

**He looked at her in confusion. "Watch what?"**

"**Your prostate exam."**

"**Fuck that! I'm not letting you stick your finger in my ass! I'm not old enough for a prostate exam! Don't you have to be like fifty for that shit?"**

**She sighed and waited for him to finish. "Oswald policy Ryan. Please don't make my job any harder. Just let me do what I have to do and I'll tell you anything you want to know afterwards."**

**He glared at her and relented.**

**After she finished he pulled his pants up and sat on the examining table.**

"**How's Genesis?"**

**She leaned against the wall, trying to be as far away from him as possible for her own sake.**

"**He's doing well. Healthy, giggles a lot, good appetite. I've been doing learning exercises with him. I'm trying to get him a spot in the Figueroa school for the gifted for when he turns three. I love my son with my whole heart and soul, so if you're going to ask me why I'm here examining you instead of at home with him, you can kill that noise right now. Unless you plan on getting out and going legit anytime soon, someone is going to have to pay for his schooling and it sure as hell is going to be me."**

**Ryan's lips moved silently and no words came out. All that he was going to badger her about became unimportant. She had a game plan to ensure his son's success that he couldn't argue with. She was right; he wasn't getting out anytime soon. He couldn't provide for Genesis. She could. But the danger of Oz also crept into his head. Like when that Aryan shit bag killed their first child. His son needed a mother at least which was no guarantee in Oz.**

"**Who's takes care of him while you're at work?"**

"**My sister and my neighbor."**

**Ryan's face hardened. "Didn't she used to be a drug addict and a prostitute? That's who you're leaving my son with?"**

**Her face became deathly serious. He almost regretted mentioning it.**

"**The operative word being used to. She had seven long years to get clean. She's a born again Christian and although I may not believe in the same things as her I support her. She's my fucking sister and I love her. She's the only family that Gen and I have left. If you don't like the thought of your son being cared for by her, call child services. Let them decide what foster home to put him in while they investigate me and see how well strangers take care of him. Your in rehab too, Ryan so your not allowed to throw stones." He could hear the vehemence seeping from her voice and knew he'd gone too far, even for him a known button pusher.**

"**No, I won't do that."**

"**Good. You don't get to make decisions regarding Gen's life. Leave that up to me. I've made mistakes in the past that resulted in something beautiful and I learned from it. If he's going to learn to make decisions it'll be from me."**

**She began to walk towards the door and he jumped down and grabbed her up. Lana struggled and then went limp in his arms. **

"**Let's not repeat history Ryan. I'm getting over you; I don't need this shit in my life right now."**

**He stared at her face and kissed her anyway her lips just as plush as ever, her eyes closed to avoid what was coming. He let her go abruptly. She smoothed her scrubs and opened the door.**

"**Officer Cavalia we are done." She shot Ryan a earnest look before walking to her desk.**


End file.
